General Jark
|numberofepisodes = 46 (Black RX) 4 (Movies) |casts = Seizō Katō (Ep 1-44, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Let's Go Kamen Riders) Hidekatsu Shibata (Ep 45 & 46) Takahiro Fujimoto (Super Hero Taisen) Hideo Ishikawa (Kamen Rider Taisen) |season = Kamen Rider Black RX |label = Jark Midler |image2 = }} is a character in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Black RX. Fictional character biography Black RX General Jark is a military leader of the empire and supreme commander of the invasion army. He carries a long staff that releases yellow electricity. Jark has the loyalty of most under him as he initially leading the attacks until Crisis arrived. He actually cares about his subordinates and even saves Maribaron from being killed by Dasmader and attempts to avenge Gatezawn and Bosgun after they were both destroyed by RX. Towards the end of the series, he was forcefully transformed by Crisis into a stronger warrior called to kill RX. In this form he possessed superhuman strength, a large sword, and laser beams from his eyes. Jark Midler easily murdered the Sahara parents while X and Amazon rescued the Sahara children from his grasp. Afterwards, he easily defeated V3 and Riderman and challenged Black RX to a duel. When he was in the middle of the battle, the Sahara children made a failed attempt to kill him, but RX as RoboRider shielded the children. Jark was killed by RX with the Revolcane after a long battle. Near death, Jark regressed to his normal form and proclaimed that Crisis was too powerful even for RX. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker .]] ''To be added Let's Go Kamen Riders To be added Super Hero Taisen However, he is revived in Super Hero Taisen as a commander of Dai-Shocker. He is first seen with the other commanders fighting the Gokaigers, he is seen fighting GokaiBlue, and they are evenly matched. He is last seen fighting the Hikari Sentai Maskman and Kamen Rider Black with Shadow Moon, and they were both killed as the Maskman levitated the two of them, giving Black and Red Mask an opportunity for a rider kick. Kamen Rider Taisen General Jark was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. He leads a squad of two Chaps and three Combat-Roids, intercepting Tsukasa as he rides on a borrowed Rose Attacker with Shuu Aoi, the key to Badan's plan. However, Jark is met by the Showa Riders Black and Black RX. After the combatmen are dispatched, General Jark is destroyed by the two Blacks' Double Kick. Super Hero Taisen GP Through an alteration to history rewritten by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, General Jark is among the many monsters that serve the evil organization that rules the world in this alternate timeline created by Kamen Rider 3's assassination of the Double Riders in 1973. During the final battle against the Kamen Riders, General Jark is destroyed by Black RX's Revolcane. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] General Jark appears as a monster in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Kamen Rider SD General Jark: The current general of GranShocker. In a stark contrast from his television counterpart, he is short-tempered and quick to anger, often going so far as to blow up his own headquarters simply to destroy a cockroach. He is defeated in the end of the movie after blowing up his headquarters for the third time. See Also Category:Dai-Shocker Generals Category:Crisis Empire